Le Noël de Steve
by Shade Bow aka Yumika
Summary: Steve avait créé lui-même la tradition de Noël à la tour des Avengers. Mais cette année à cause de toutes les missions, il n'avait pas pu s'en occuper. Alors pourquoi lorsqu'il rentre à la tour, toutes les boites de décorations sont sorties au milieu du salon ? - OS


**Hello mes petits Capitaines :D**

 **Je reviens encore pour un petit OS écrit entre 2h et 4h du matin xD J'avais un peu honte mais ma charmante bêta Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu m'a dit que ça passe xD D'ailleurs je la remercie pour sa superbe correction 3**

 **Alors voilà je tente, je publie xD A vous de me dire si cela vous plait.**

 **En tout cas bonne fête de fin d'année :D**

 **Love sur vous 3**

* * *

 _ **Le Noël de Steve**_

Steve était fatigué. Vraiment. La mission avait duré plusieurs jours, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre des nouvelles de Tony ou même des autres Avengers. Pourtant il avait espéré qu'enfin, ils pourraient tous faire ensemble le sapin de Noël. C'était dans quelques jours et chacun avait dû courir partout, si bien qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas pu décorer leur salon. C'était une tradition que Steve avait mise en place depuis que les Avengers avaient élu domicile à la tour Stark. Parce que c'était important pour lui.

Lorsqu'il était encore à l'armée, ce n'était bien évidemment pas possible de le faire, mais même avant, il n'en avait pas eu les moyens. Bien sûr avec Bucky, ils essayaient de faire quelque chose ensemble, même s'ils étaient pauvres. Steve avait toujours adoré Noël. Aussi loin qu'il se rappelle. Que cela soit pour les couleurs, les décorations mais surtout pour le bonheur décuplé que cela provoquait chez les gens. Le sourire des enfants, la joie des gens qui célébraient ensemble une fête. Oui c'était parfait comme ça. Alors lorsqu'il était arrivé dans ce temps, il avait découvert une tout autre dimension de Noël. Les décorations y étaient grandioses, les chants de Noël lui avaient réconforté le cœur, lui si loin de chez lui. Alors naturellement il avait acheté un sapin et quelques décorations pour le mettre timidement dans le salon.

Il avait été surpris lorsque tout le monde l'avait rejoint alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore tous, mais leur soirée avait été superbe et cela les avait rapprochés. Alors Steve avait recommencé l'année d'après. Demandant quand les gens étaient disponibles pour que tout le monde soit là. Que Tony dise encore qu'il n'avait pas assez de rouge sur le sapin, que Bruce soupire en voyant des morceaux de guirlande dans sa tasse de thé, que Natasha et Clint essayent de s'étrangler avec les guirlandes électriques, ou même encore Jarvis qui mettait de la musique de Noël pour toutes leurs actions. Y compris pendant leurs entrainements. Bref, un Noël parfait chez les Avengers.

C'est pour ça que Steve était triste aujourd'hui, parce que Noël était dans trois jours et avec cette mission comme celles des autres, il n'avait rien pu prévoir. Et cela lui faisait plus de mal qu'il ne le pensait. Il tentait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas grave, que les choses seraient bien même sans sapin alors qu'il remontait les étages dans l'ascenseur. Il avait tout de même pris une douche au centre du Shield avant de rentrer et son rêve maintenant était de rejoindre Tony dans leur chambre et s'endormir dans ses bras. Oui, cela était un bon programme. Oublier tout cela contre le corps de son amant.

—Vous êtes arrivé à l'étage M. Rogers, dit Jarvis en ouvrant les portes.

Steve en soupira, une main sur le visage et sortit sans regarder autour de lui. Il fut donc étonné de se trouver dans le grand salon plutôt que l'étage de la suite de Tony. Mais surtout ce fut toutes les boites qui se trouvait ici et là, avec marqué « Noël » dessus. Quelqu'un avait commencé à décorer la salle, et un immense sapin encore nu se trouvait dans un coin.

—Mais, comment…

Steve ne comprenait pas. C'était toujours lui qui s'occupait de ça. Lui qui allait chercher les boites dans les étages de stockage en-dessous, lui qui lançait tout ça.

—Je voulais te faire la surprise, dit une voix au milieu du capharnaüm.

Steve s'avança et découvrit Tony Stark assis à même le sol, au milieu des nombreuses boites pleines de boules de couleurs, ainsi que de guirlandes et autres décorations.

—Mais je suis toujours obligé de te trainer d'habitude.

Tony sourit et lui fit signe de se pencher avec son doigt. Une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur, Tony attrapa son teeshirt blanc pour l'approcher de son visage.

—Mais c'est important pour toi. Je pouvais au moins faire ça.

Et là-dessus, il l'embrassa aussitôt. Fougueusement comme Steve adorait.

—Allez, viens m'aider, dit Tony en le relâchant.

L'ingénieur tapota à côté de lui et retourna fouiller dans une caisse. Incrédule, Steve tomba à genoux et le contempla faire pendant de longues secondes. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et même s'il avait eu des hauts et des bas, Steve avait l'impression d'aimer cet homme un peu plus chaque jour. Parce que Tony était toujours étonnant. Insaisissable. Jamais Steve ne l'aurait cru capable de faire ça. Parce que si Steve aimait Noël, Tony le détestait. Cela lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs de solitude avec sa propre famille. Mais même s'il bougonnait, s'il rouspétait, se moquait même de Steve, il était toujours à ses côtés et il faisait des choses surprenantes comme maintenant.

Ce fut une guirlande sur le visage qui réveilla Steve.

—Arrête de rêvasser, je ne vais pas le faire tout seul, grogna Tony.

Steve l'admira quelques secondes avant de lui attraper le bras et le tira à lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent aussitôt sur les siennes dans un baiser vorace.

—Mais, commença Tony surpris.

—Les autres sont à la tour ? demanda Steve en passant un bras autour de lui.

—Non, pas encore mais…

Steve le coupa encore une fois de sa bouche et Tony arrêta de se poser des questions. Il était bien trop dépendant de son capitaine pour ne serait-ce que penser à lutter. Il grimpa sur ses cuisses et serra son corps chaud. Il se frotta même contre lui et fut heureux de sentir l'érection de Steve grossir.

—Qui aurait dit que de simples décorations de Noël pouvaient affoler notre Capitaine préféré ? rit-il en venant lécher le cou du dit-capitaine.

—Tu as découvert mon secret, s'amusa Steve en lui retirant son teeshirt.

Tony frissonna aussitôt en sentant la bouche de son amant sur son torse. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer cet homme. Il donnerait tout pour lui. Réellement. Mais pour l'instant, il allait encore profiter de ce corps qui lui faisait bien plus envie que ces stupides décorations qui étaient si importantes pour le blond.

—Oh j'ai bien envie de voir jusqu'où cela va…

Steve fronça les sourcils mais se laissa faire lorsque Tony l'allongea sur le sol. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Tony pour leur faire du bien. Surtout tant que lui pouvait continuer de le toucher, de le caresser. Pourtant, Tony eut un sourire qui aurait pu l'inquiéter alors qu'il prenait place sur lui. Sa bouche revint contre la sienne et les doigts si doués de l'ingénieur finirent par prendre les poignets du capitaine. Il le plaqua au sol sous le grognement de Steve.

—Tony, ronchonna Steve mais il fut coupé par un mouvement de hanches qui le fit gémir.

—Oh non, Steve, laisse-moi jouer.

Tony réunit les deux poignets au-dessus de la tête du blond et l'embrassa pour le distraire. Steve ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait avant de sentir quelque chose le maintenir. Il lâcha la langue avec laquelle il jouait, pour fixer Tony.

—Tu viens vraiment de m'attacher avec une guirlande ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

—Yep. Et je ne vais pas m'arrêter là. Vois ça comme une expérience pour savoir jusqu'où va ton amour pour ses décorations.

Tony le relâcha et l'admira sous lui. Oh oui soudainement, décorer un Captain America pour Noël lui plaisait infiniment plus. Steve allait être encore plus magnifique comme ça.

—Ne bouge pas trop. Tu n'as pas envie de l'abimer, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il dans un murmure érotique.

Steve se cambra contre lui, excité par la voix à son oreille. C'était indécent comme idée. De faire ça ici n'était déjà pas très prudent, mais avec des décorations de Noël c'était pire. Il n'y avait que Tony pour faire ça.

—Ce que je sens sous moi, me dit que l'idée te plait, Steve...

Tony regarda Steve fermer les yeux et laisser sa tête taper au sol pour calmer la vague de désir qui devait inonder son corps. Il connaissait son amant par cœur, il savait comment l'exciter, lui faire perdre la tête et il était sûr qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Faire l'amour avec lui était comme un renouveau à chaque fois tout en étant quelque chose de familier et rassurant. Tony avait eu peur d'être avec le soldat, peur de mal faire comme il en avait le secret, mais aussi de se lasser. Mais non. Steve était toujours patient avec lui, et ils arrivaient à se comprendre. C'était ça qui avait manqué à Tony jusque-là. De se sentir compris. Qu'on le laisse seul quand il le voulait, mais qu'on sache aussi lui secouer les puces quand il en avait besoin. C'était juste une question d'adaptation et dosage. Tony espérait qu'il donnait autant que Steve lui apportait. Mais en attendant, il allait lui donner assurément beaucoup de plaisir.

Ses doigts glissèrent donc sur le torse, et soulevèrent le teeshirt pour découvrir la peau ferme qu'il s'empressa d'aller lécher. Oh oui, il aimait la texture, le goût. Il aimait tout de Steve. Même son espoir insupportable.

—Tony, gémit le soldat lorsqu'il mordit un téton.

Mais l'ingénieur ne s'arrêta pas et attendit que celui-ci soit dur et pointe pour passer à l'autre. Sa main plongea dans une autre boite en même temps et en ressortit deux rennes avec un joli ruban rouge pour tenter de les mettre sur la peau perlée. Ils ne tiendraient surement pas longtemps, mais la vue que cela offrit à Tony pendant quelques instants allait ravir ses prochains Noëls.

—Magnifique, grogna-t-il en léchant le ventre.

—Arrête de jouer. J'ai envie de toi !

Tony aimait cette voix chargée de plaisir. Alors il tira un peu plus sur le jogging, pour finalement l'enlever complètement. Il reprit un des rennes qui était tombé pour le passer autour de l'érection avec un sourire ravi.

—Tony !

—Quoi ? C'est toi qui aimes ça !

—Alors ne m'oblige pas à abimer cette guirlande !

Tony gloussa, pour se pencher vers l'érection et la lécher sur toute la longueur. Steve en gémit bruyamment et se laissa aller au sol alors que son bassin bougeait pour tenter de se glisser entre ses lèvres. Tony lui accorda sans souci et il le prit entièrement en bouche avant de commencer à faire de longs allers et venues. Il se guida par les soupirs de Steve pour le faire grogner toujours plus. Sa main plongea de nouveau dans une boite et en ressortit cette fois une petite boule rouge en plastique. Lorsqu'il sentit que Steve perdait patience, il laissa le sexe glisser de ses lèvres pour continuer à le lécher sur les bourses puis en-dessous.

—Hm, Tony…

Steve écarta les cuisses pour lui laisser plus de place. C'était tellement bon. Des doigts commencèrent à le préparer aidés par une langue d'abord puis il sentit Tony bouger sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Il releva la tête pour le regarder et vit l'ingénieur avec quelque chose dans la bouche avec un ruban qui sortait. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la petite boule sortir de ses lèvres pour venir la pousser contre son entrée.

—Tony !

—Chut, tout va bien se passer Steve. Respire. Elle n'est pas grosse…

Steve voulut parler mais ce fut un gémissement qui sortit de ses lèvres. C'était gros, mais elle finit par entrer à l'aide d'un doigt et une langue pour lubrifier.

—Steve, tu es merveilleux comme ça !

Le soldat ferma les yeux, pour se détendre alors que Tony revenait lécher son érection.

—Tu es complètement fou, s'écria Steve en se cambrant.

—Fou de toi Steve. C'est ta faute.

Tony joua même un moment avec la décoration lisse, tirant sur le ruban pour la faire sortir un peu avant de la remettre doucement à l'intérieur. Au bout de longues minutes, Steve se tortilla, incapable de subir ça plus longtemps.

—Tony, dépêche-toi, j'ai envie de toi !

L'ingénieur tenta d'ignorer l'appel mais il en mourait d'envie aussi. Il finit par ressortir l'objet pour se redresser entre ses cuisses et ramener Steve à lui pour le placer correctement. Il ouvrit son pantalon d'une main fébrile. La seconde suivante, il rentrait en Steve d'un mouvement souple du bassin pour s'enfoncer en lui, les faisant grogner à l'unisson. Le soldat mit quelques minutes à s'habituer avant de simplement craquer. Il tira sur ses poignets, rompant la guirlande, et attira Tony à lui pour l'embrasser voracement. C'était si bon. Si délicieux qu'il voulait sentir son amant partout. L'ingénieur joua avec ses lèvres et sa langue avant de commencer à bouger réellement.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Parce que cela faisait bien un long moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que Tony bougea fougueusement du bassin, écartant une cuisse pour effleurer cet endroit magique dans le corps de son amant. Steve en perdit la tête et se tortilla au sol, les mains agrippées au dos de Tony. Le plaisir arriva donc trop vite pour Tony qui ramena sa main sur l'érection de Steve pour le caresser aussi.

—Viens-là, ordonna Steve en prenant son visage pour l'embrasser.

Et le soldat jouit presque aussitôt. C'était tellement libérateur après sa longue mission, mais aussi être dans les bras de l'homme qu'on aime était apaisant. Tony le suivit d'ailleurs presque aussitôt en le sentant se resserrer tout autour de lui.

L'ingénieur se laissa ensuite tomber sur lui, le souffle court, un sourire insolant au visage. Steve l'accueillit entre ses bras, tout aussi essoufflé, satisfait.

—Comment tu veux que je regarde les décorations de Noël maintenant, finit par grogner Steve.

Tony rit, fier de lui.

—De la même manière qu'avant.

—Bah voyons.

Le blond lui redressa le visage avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

—Merci pour tout ça. Je t'aime Tony.

L'ingénieur lui répondit par un baiser comme souvent. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Tony lui disait très rarement mais ce n'était pas important. Car il le prouvait d'autres manières chaque jour, comme ici.

—Tu sais que les autres vont débarquer d'un instant à l'autre, chuchota Tony en revenant embrasser le torse imberbe.

—Quoi ? s'affola aussitôt Steve en se redressant sur un coude. Mais tu as dit…

—J'ai dit qu'ils n'étaient pas là et si tu m'avais laissé finir, je t'aurais dit que j'avais sonné le rappel des troupes dès que j'ai appris que tu rentrais.

Tony avait tout manigancé pour que Steve ait son Noël à lui, comme il l'aimait. Et cela fit oublier un instant sa peur de se faire surprendre. Il l'attira donc dans un autre baiser.

—Je t'aime, souffla-t-il encore.

Tony lui rendit son baiser avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour se rhabiller non sans quelques caresses.

—Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as cassé la guirlande, grogna Tony en ramassant les morceaux.

—Et moi je veux que tu jettes cette boule, sourit Steve en prenant les rennes oubliés.

—Pas question, je la garde pour le 25 décembre !

Et l'ingénieur la mit dans sa poche aussitôt.

—Quoi ?! Mais non !

—Si Steve. Je fais ce que je veux avec mes boules !

—Et nous on ne veut absolument pas savoir ce que tu fais avec tes boules, rit Clint en entrant dans la pièce suivi de Natasha, qui fixait tout le bazar.

Pour une fois, ils étaient habillés plutôt décontractés aussi. De simples teeshirts et un pantalon large.

—Elles sont à leur place si tu veux savoir, renchérit aussitôt Tony alors que Steve tentait de cacher sa gêne.

—Oh mais qu'elles y soient ou pas, on s'en fiche. C'est plus pour Steve que cela serait gênant…

Clint se prit aussitôt un coup de Natasha, alors que le soldat gémissait un peu plus.

—Ce n'est pas très gentil de torturer Steve si proche de Noël, lança Bruce en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

Il avait son éternelle chemise mal boutonnée, mais il avait fait un effort en la mettant dans son pantalon cette fois.

—C'est Clint qui dit encore des bêtises ! grogna Natasha.

—Je dis aucune bêtise ! C'est Tony qui nous parle que de ses boules.

—Je ne veux même pas savoir, rit Bruce en levant les mains.

Il rejoignit les autres, pour commencer à prendre des décorations. Tombant sur un des bonnets rouges de père Noël, il le mit aussitôt sur Steve, pour lui faire ensuite un sourire doux.

—Je suis sûr que cela sera très bien encore cette année.

Le soldat hocha la tête, touché et ils purent tous commencer le sapin. Cela leur prit d'ailleurs presque deux heures pour le faire. Entre les chamailleries de tout le monde, les désaccords sur la couleur mais les faits étaient là. Steve porta Natasha pour qu'elle accroche l'étoile en haut du sapin et ils se reculèrent tous pour admirer leur œuvre. Tout n'était qu'un mélange de décoration, mis ici et là. On voyait que chacun avait fait son petit coin mais ce n'était pas grave parce que c'était toujours eux. Ensemble.

—Jarvis, allume-le, ordonna Tony en prenant discrètement la main de Steve.

Ce fut avec ses yeux d'enfant que Steve admira le sapin, les chants de Noël en fond sonore et encore une fois, il fut simplement heureux d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille.

* * *

 **Qui a envie de décorer son Stev... sapin ? xD**

 **Love sur vous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**


End file.
